unwanted suitors and a priest
by RangaHotMrsBlondDR
Summary: what would Rini do if she heard her parents talking to a suitor. what would she do if he proposed and she said yes. what would she do if an old rule came into play? who would Crown Princess Lady Serenity? rated M for Lemons. R and R.


Rini POV

I was walking down the halls of the crystal palace to my room. Mum and Dad were holding a party and I had felt too tired to stay any longer. I was also waiting for my Helios, Helios and I had been secretly dating over the past 4 years. A few months ago on my 17th birthday Helios had taken me to Elysian for the night. He was so romantic and everything was perfect, ever since he has been coming to my bed chambers and sleeping beside me.

I walked into my bed chambers and started to change into my night gown. I however didn't notice the peep show I was giving to my priest. Well until I was dressed and he made himself known.

"Helios, how long have you been there?" I asked blushing a little, even though he's seen me naked, multiple times.

"Long enough my love." He said pulling me into his strong arms catching my lips in a searing kiss.

"You're such a Perv Helios." I giggled

"Yes but I am your perv." He smiled

"I missed you." I said, even though he could come and sleep with me until the new golden temple was finished Helios still had to go to Elysian in the morning to pray. And so is our life together, Princess and Priest by day, lovers by night. "You know our story would make a good book, I can see it know the Princess and the Priest."

We both laughed as we settled on my bed. I cuddled in closer as he told me about his day and I told him about mine.

"I'm going to be here most of the day tomorrow, I need to talk to your father and mother." Helios said brushing some hair out of my eyes.

"Will you spend some time with me?" I asked

"Of course love I would love nothing more than to spend as much time with you as possible."

**Next day**

I was walking through the halls when I heard my parents talking in the meeting room.

"I have no objections but it is her choice, it is her marriage we're talking about." Daddy said

I was shocked had another suitor come to win my affection.

"I think you'll have nothing to worry about you'll win her heart I'm sure of it." Mummy said "When should we plain the wedding for?"

Once I heard my mother's words I ran away, how could she be so eager to marry me off was I not a good daughter did I do something wrong. And what about Helios, I could never marry anyone but him. So what made my parents so sure about this one? Was he a prince, was he a Politian. I ran to the rose garden and cried by the fountain.

I only want Helios, no one else. I thought back to that night in Elysian, what would this suitor do when he found out I wasn't a virgin? I shuddered, not wanting to think more on that I sat admiring the flowers before settling into a meditation pose as Helios taught me. Meditated made my worries go away.

I was brought out of my trance by none other than my Love.

"Helios!" I said excitedly jumping into his arms.

"Are you alright Rini love, a saw you running down the hall, is everything alright?"

"Oh Helios it's horrid, I overheard my parents talking to someone about me marring them. Helios I don't want to marry anyone but you." I cried clinging to him.

"It's ok Rini, don't worry you won't be marring anyone but me ever." He said before kneeling in front of me. "Crown Princess Lady Serenity, will you make me the happiest man in the solar system, will you do me the honour of becoming my bride, my wife?"

"YES!" I squealed as me placed the ring made of Elysian crystal on my finger. I was then pulled into his arms for a scorching kiss leaving us both breathless by the end of it.

"Your parents said that you can spend the next two days in Elysian with me if you want." Helios said holding me close to his body.

"That would be great. When will we be leaving?" I asked thinking of what to pack

"As soon as we tell your parents and you've packed." He smiled helping me to my feet as we walked back to the Palace.

We walked up to the main doors hand in hand. I stepped in closer to him as we walked in to face my parents. To our surprise they were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting from us.

"So what did she say?" Daddy asked looking almost sad for some reason.

"What do you think I said daddy?" I said showing them the ring he put on my finger.

"Serenity." My mum said slowly with a tortured look in her eyes. "Something has come up and thing are really complicated."

"Mum?"

"Someone else has asked for your hand Serenity. Well a lot of people have." Dad said "We couldn't tell them you were taken. I've done a bit of reading."

"Daddy what do you mean?" I said feeling Helios freeze beside me

"Serenity, back in the silver millennium when future queens of the golden kingdom had multiple suitors the princess would hold tournaments to pick the best suitor."

"Like gladiator style." I said horrified

"Well, the rules and games were decided by the princess at the time. Nothing was ever set in stone except until the end of the tournaments no suitor could be in contact with the princess." Dad said looking at Helios the whole time.

"Can I have five minutes with her before I leave?" Helios asked

Mum and Dad nodded before leaving us alone. I turned to Helios and saw hurt in his eyes.

'Helios, I love you." I said, he smiled down at me and pulled me close.

"I love you to my maiden." He said kissing me sweetly expressing his love for me. I didn't notice him taking off my ring until it got stuck on my knuckle.

"I guess I can't wear this can I?" I asked him. He nodded his head sadly before pulling off a necklace from his head sliding my ring on it and then placing it over my head.

"So it's still close to you." He said kissing me one more time before turning and walking away. I looked at him walk away with tear glazed eyes. As my lip started to tremble I felt my mum's slim arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"I know you would have done something if you could." I said whipping the tears from my eyes.

"Do you need help with planning the tournament?" she asked

"Actually, can you call all the senshi here?" I asked

"Which ones?" she asked smiling

"All of them." I said walking to my office to start my plan.

It took half an hour but soon all of the Senshi where in my office in a large circle as I finished writing down everything.

"What's this about Rini?" Sailor Saturn asked me.

"So some of you may know that a fleet of suitors have been coming to the palace to ask for my hand. As per tradition I am to create a tournament for them, to do this I need your help." I said "So this is what I've planned, it will be a 6 day tournament. The first day will be a culling of sorts, Mercury it will be held at your crystal point and you and Neptune are in charge of the day. The top ten suitors to come out of day 1 will go through to day 2 which will be held at Venus' crystal point, Venus you and Saturn will be in charge of that day. The top half will go on to day 3 held at mars' Crystal point, Mars you and Uranus will be in charge of the day. The top three from that will remain in the competition for the next 3 days, day four will be in the hands of Jupiter and Pluto held at Jupiter's Crystal point. Day 5 the Asteroid Senshi will be in charge of that day. Day five will be the final battle you could call it. They will have to answer questions on me and my life." I finished looking at their reactions.

All the senshi looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked

"Why give us so much power in this?" Mercury asked

"Because it means I can't rig this so that Helios wins." I said sadly holding his ring.

"Well then we need to get planning." Neptune said

"How many days to we have to plan this?" Mars asked

"Day 1 is tomorrow." I said

"Good I can't wait to have this started." Jupiter said

"One last thing this whole thing is going to be based on a point system that's how the tops will be decided ok?" I asked they all nodded before splitting into groups and starting their plans.

**Day 1**

All 34 of my 'suitors' stood in front of me as we stood outside the chess buildings.

"Good morning gentlemen." I said into a mic that Mercury had set up. "Today you are to play chess."

The whole group looked at me like I was strange.

"By the end of today only ten of you will continue with on to day 2, you all will start on 0 points, for every game you win you will gain 2 points if you lose a game you are out. There will be no cheating, no electronics no spells and no charms permitted into the building you will be disqualified if one in found." I finished. "Good luck Gentlemen."

I walked into the observatory and sat down looking at the many screens until I found Helios. For the whole day I just watched him hoping that he would make it, I'd have to bring in a rigged wildcard if he lost before he was safe.

"Come one Helios you'll be safe once you beat him." I whispered to myself as I watch the game on the screen. I watched as he knocked out the other player's last peace and smiled wide, I wouldn't have to worry about him again until tomorrow.

Venus sat down next to me and handed me a typed piece of paper with what was happening tomorrow on it.

"Will you have time?" I asked her looking up from it.

"I had all your suitors give their measurements to Saturn today we've already got three done." She nodded to the growing list of 'safe' suitors.

"What about me?" I asked

"Helios will be last you'll have accidently spilt something on your gown." Venus said smiling.

I rested back in my chair watching Helios gain first place on the ladder. How fortunate I thought this would make things easier to make him last.

**Day 2**

I walked around on the stage, today's comp wouldn't start for another hour and I was not looking forward to it. This was going to be a vote for the people they'd have three hours to vote in and the top five would go on.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we have an hour comp, Princess Lady Serenity and her top ten suitors will be dancing and you Crystal Tokyo are going to tell us who she looks best with." Sailor Venus said smiling into the camera while I took my place with the guy I was going to dance with.

"What's your name again?" I asked

"Lord Tomas." He said patiently with me. He was a foot taller than me to I didn't have a problem with wandering hand.

The music came on and we stated to dance only to have him stand on my toes, I kept up the princess like smile but bit my lip every time he stood on my toes. When it ended I turned to the camera and smiled as Venus rattled off the number.

Two minutes later was in the arms of another guy dancing, and on, and on it went until the add break before Helios and my dance. The hot chocolate was set in my hand 1 minute until we were live again and I bumped into someone spilling the hot brown liquid on me.

"VENUS!" I screamed and she came running.

"Shit Serenity quick we made a spare dress for you we only have a few second to get you in it hurry." She said pushing me off to wear Saturn was holding the new dress.

"It's so beautiful Hotaru." I said striping out of the old dress and into the new one, it fit me perfectly.

"Know get out there and be beautiful with your beau." She said shoving me out onto the blacked out stage. I stumbled but was caught in familiar arms.

"Come on love," he said pulling me into his arms.

"Which dance my priest?" I asked

"Ours my maiden." He said

The lights came on the music started and I became lost in a world of amber as he led me through the steps that were forever burned into my memory. I think at one point I saw Venus' mouth hit the floor but paid no attention to it. The dance came to an end I blinked hard looking at the camera.

"And that's it folks High priest Helios of Elysian and Princess Lady Serenity the last dance of the hour and by Selene wasn't it amazing. If you think so to call 1800 999 HELIOS, I repeat 1800 999 HELIOS. Crystal Tokyo, you have three hours." Venus said and the studio went down until the results were announced.

Saturn grabbed my arm and pulled me into my change room.

"Here you go Rini. How are you feeling?" Hotaru asked

"I'm nervous, for Helios and I really wish he was holding me right know." I said sadly

"Oh it's ok sweaty you two were amazing he'll be in the top five for sure if not first." She said

"Really?"

"Yes silly, and who taught you how to dance that?" she asked

"Helios' sisters they choreographed it for us, it's our dance." I said looking at the ring he gave me. "It's not fair Hotaru, I've waited so long for him to be able to love me and marry me. He's been waiting even longer and I… I… it's just not fair." I finally broke down in my friends arms.

"I know Rini its ok." She said hugging me.

The next three hours went by fast and I was once again on stage with the ten men wanting to be king. I watched Venus walk with five envelopes. She gave me a nod; it was our way to know that Helios had gotten through.

"Welcome back Crystal Tokyo, that's right your votes are in and we have the five Suitors to on to tomorrow." She stopped and opened one letter. "In last place is Duke Leo, Fourth place is Lord Taro, in third place is Dr Alex." All three suitors stepped forward. "In second place is Lord Marcus."

Venus passed the last envelope open to me. "And the man you crystal Tokyo thought was most suited to be my husband is." I looked down at the paper just to check. "High Priest Helios." I said Smiling at the cameras.

**Day 3**

Ray stood in front of the five left as I sat cross legged next to Uranus.

"Today boys will be test of you patience and persistence." Ray said "First you will go through my test and then Sailor Uranus has a test for you. Know follow my lead and kneel down, as if you were at a tea ceremony. Know you may not speak, you may not move and most importantly you mustn't show your pain, Serenity will rat out the first to break one of these rules."

I sat there and watched them this would probably take a while.

My prediction was correct it took four hours before Dr Alex scrunched up his face in pain.

"Dr Alex." I said "This is where your journey ends."

At this the other collapsed on the floor rubbing their feet well all except Helios who got up shock out his legs and bowed to Ray. The rest of the suitors looked on shocked as Helios walked around like he hadn't been kneeling down for four hours.

"Uranus how is it that he's walking around and not a numb puddle on the floor." I asked her

"Rini I thought you knew what he does for a living?" she said jokingly.

"Really?' I asked

"Yep, one of the reasons Ray set this one."

"Have you been rigging it?"

"Not exactly."

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

"OK ladies get up, get up." Uranus said to the men on the floor. They all groaned and stood up well all except Helios. "Ok enough groaning now that you've been though the persistence test, know comes the patience test." She said

She took Rays place in front of them.

"Before the next test starts you have an hour for lunch. It should give you time to regain feeling in your legs." She said dismissing them.

She then started to set up an obstacle course of sorts outside, leading inside and to wear I was sitting.

"Uranus what are you doing?" I asked she hadn't informed me on her part.

"This course leads to you, in a line they will work their way through it to you. The first to cut in front of another is out." She said

"Wow" I said it was so simple but I knew Helios was patient he had waited a thousand years for me to be born and all.

When the 'boys' as Uranus and Mars had dubbed them came in and then lined them up.

"It's simple you n single file will make your way through the course to where Princess serenity is." Uranus said and picked up a whistle. "One. Two." And she blew into the whistle.

At first they kept in line and then about half way, well it became comical but the only one who didn't move in front was Helios.

"Do you know who moved first guys." I called to them but Ray looked at me to say she new and held up 2 fingers. When they all reached me I smiled sadly at Lord Marcus.

"Lord Marcus, you were the least impatient and as such cannot continue." I turned and walked away before I got caught up in Helios' eyes.

**Day 4**

Jupiter woke me up early to have a fitting with Saturn for today's comp, all she had told me was it was one of trust.

"Jupiter really don't you think this is kind of over board?" I asked as I saw the contraption of death that she and Pluto had built.

"Oh yes." She said walking me through all of the obstacles to a really, really, really tall poll.

"What's that for?" I asked

"That is where you will be." She said smiling pulling out handcuffs.

"No." I said looking to the cuffs and then the pole.

"Oh yes, you don't have a chose Rini. So give me your hands and we'll get things over with so that we can start the challenge." Jupiter said.

I sighed and let her tie me to the pole, she then put a mic and ear piece on me before attaching a chain to my hand and pulling me to the top of the pole.

"You know you could have just asked me to jump." I said into the mic

"Yes but 2 of your suitors don't know your Sailor neo-moon. As such you need to be 'helpless' for them to rescue you."

"Makes sense." I mumbled as I saw the three guys enter the arena. I noticed Helios look first he looked so scared but for me. The others just started finding a way through to me showing no emotion for me.

I watched as Jupiter explained that they had to rescue me and get me home. I also heard her tell them that once they had me free that I had a way to get back but that they would still have to make their own way back. They were finally told that they each got one weapon to aid in my rescue as well as a way to communicate with me.

First up was Duke Leo he had asked for a long sword. Strait away he charged through the course.

"Do not worry princess I will be right there to rescue you."

"Thank you Duke. I must assure you that I am going nowhere." I said watching as he slowly made his way to me.

Once he had me down and out of the cuffs he directed me to the bridge Jupiter had set up for me.

"I'll meet you at the other end Princess." He said kissing my hand and going back through the course.

Once again I was tied at the top of the pole and Lord Taro was working his way to me I must admit he was faster than the duke and had be back to Jupiter in no time.

I watched as Jupiter gave the keys to Helios and a Dagger before starting to the timer.

"Princess do you have your brooch?" he asked

"Yes Priest Helios." I said

"Would you please transform?" with that I transformed and watched as the Duke and Lord watched Helios like he was mad as he fixed the keys to his dagger. Then me once I was sailor neo-moon.

"Ok Helios you going to come get me know?" I asked

"You and I know that you can get down from there yourself if you have the right tools." He said before throwing the dagger with the keys across the course and in between my wrists.

"Thank you Helios." I said pulling out the dagger and flipping onto the top of the pole sitting for a second to get out of the cuffs. I then slid down the pole and walked over the path to Helios who held out his arm and we stood at 'home' base Jupiter stoped the timer and smiled.

"Well done all three of you, today the winner was Priest Helios. You are all dismissed until tomorrow for your second last challenge." Pluto said

When they were gone I looked at Jupiter and Pluto smiling.

**Day 5**

My Asteroid Senshi told me that I wasn't allowed anything to do with today; they hadn't even told me what they were going to do.

So I sat in my room and read until my mother came in.

"Hello dear, how are you?" she asked

"I'm alright I just worry for Helios if he wins today then we won't have to go through with tomorrow and if not I don't have any questions."

"Well how about we write them know hmm." She said pulling up a chair with some of my stationary in hand. "How about your favourite nickname?"

"Yes that would be a good one. Umm it's Maiden." I said

"I thought it would be one of his." Mum said writing it down. "We'll only make in 5 questions."

"That would be for the best. My favourite food, its chocolate ice-cream." I said as mum smiled looking up from the paper.

"What about who your best friend is?" she asked I nodded and she wrote down the answer knowing it would be Hotaru.

"The first Senshi to meet me." I said

"Good one not many know of your trip to the past." She said

"Mum what else can I ask?" I asked as I thought.

"The date of the best day of your life?" she asked

I blushed. "The 25th of August this year."

My mum laughed at me remembering what happened on that day. "So it was a 'great' week-end like you said. God if your father found out Helios would be locked up till your wedding."

"Mum, why are you so horrid to me?' I asked

"Old habits die hard." She said

At that we both laughed until we heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called

Pallas opened the door with a smile.

"Pallas has some good news Princess." Pallas said

"Yes Pallas what is it?" I asked

"Your husband has been decided." Ceres said coming in.

"He did it Rini; you just have to tell them tomorrow." Vesta said from my door throwing an envelope at me.

I opened it and it had the results of today's comp. and the name at the top was Helios'.

"Thank you guys." I said as my mum held me.

"I'm glad we won't have to rig tomorrow so he wins." She said

"Mum can Helios come see me tonight, I really miss him."I asked Mum smiled and nodded

"I remember how it's like to be used to sleeping next to someone then missing their presence. I'll go tell him now Ok." Mum said getting up and leaving.

"We'll see you later Princess." Juno said pushing the other asteroid senshi out of my room.

I had waited for Helios to arrive but the hours went by and he hadn't come. I got dressed and climbed into bed, I was sad maybe he didn't want to marry me know. I started to cry into my pillow holding Luna P.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore because of this." I mumbled to myself.

"That could never happen my love." I heard Helios say before sitting on my bed.

"Helios!" I cried throwing my arms around him and he pulled me close. "I thought you weren't coming to see me tonight."

"I'm sorry you thought that, the Lord and Duke where trying to figure out who won today. The asteroid senshi didn't tell us." He said holding me close. "When your mother asked me to come see you tonight, I was scared that you would say that one of them had won. That you wouldn't be mine anymore. I was so scared that you'd give me back your ring, that your mother had come and got me so we could spend one last night together. Rini, my Maiden, please tell me that my fears are unjustified and that this is not goodbye." He asked looking into my eye's with such love.

I decided I would show him my answer. I took off the necklace that held my ring and let the ring slid into my hand. I didn't watch the emotions on his face; if I had I would have seen the distorted look cross his features as his mind came to the wrong conclusion. I then carefully slid the ring back on my ring finger where it would stay for the rest of my life.

"Oh my love never scare me like that again." He said holding the back of my head pulling me up for a kiss. "I'm so glad I'll never have to say goodbye."

"Me to Helios, Me to." I said then remembering how I had been sick this morning. "Oh Helios." I pushed him of me.

"What is it Love?" he asked

"I was sick this morning, I just don't want you to get sick." I said stroking his cheek.

"Love I don't think you're sick." Helios said with a sly smile.

"What, of course I'm sick Helios. I was Ill all morning." I said

"And you probably will be again for the next month or so." He said pulling me close.

"What are you talking about Helios, You're doing the cryptic Priest thing again." I said

He just placed a hand over my belly and kissed my cheek. "When was the last time you bleed my love?"

I looked up at him shocked. Now that I thought about it I had missed my period 2 months in a row. I looked down at his hand then into his amber eyes. I smiled bring him down for a kiss this time.

Well that's what I had planned at least let's just say we both slept really well that night. And I am very glad it was my mum's turn to wake me up the next morning.

**Day 6**

I woke up still tangled in the arms of my naked Dream Priest. Who himself was still in the land of sleep. I brushed some of his white hair out of his peaceful face. I saw as his features relaxed for a second before his arms around me pulled me closer so I was flush with his nakedness, his hard nakedness. I slowly reached in between us holding him firmly in my hand. Watching his face I started rub. It didn't take long for my priests eye's to open shocked then moan. He pulled me closer and up his body before flipping us over and sliding home.

"Good morning beautiful." He said thrusting hard into me.

"Morning." Was all I could get out as the pleasure built. "Mmmmm, Helios… Faster, uhn Harder."

As we rocked together climbing towards ecstasy Helios whispered sweet nothing to me making sure I felt secure in our love for one another.

"HELIOS!" I screamed as I peaked being muffled by his lips as he too came with me.

"That was a lovely wakeup call maiden." Helios said pulling out of me. I smiled before feeling the same nausea as yesterday running to my bathroom and throwing up.

I felt Helios Hold my hair out of my way before pulling me back to rest on his chest.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." He said kissing my cheek. "I didn't mean to get you with child before our wedding."

"I know and I didn't mean to fall pregnant before our wedding ether." I said pulling my air to one side before braiding it. "Would you go and tell the Lord and Duke to meet me in my office in an hour. It will give me time to get dressed and clean up."

"Alright my love, when will we be telling your parents?" he asked rubbing my tummy.

"Once I've seen Mercury to find out when they were conserved." I said

"Why does that matter?"

"It's just so I can tell them how far along I am." I said kissing him one more time.

Helios then helped me to my feet before getting dressed to tell the Lord and Duke about our meeting in an hour.

I was sitting at my desk and I had three envelopes addressed to each of my suitors. In each envelope in had whether they would be my husband or not. I heard a familiar knock and called for them to come in.

Lord Taro had a very confidant smile on his face as well as Duke Leo; Helios on the other hand just smiled at me one that showed his love for me.

"Good morning Gentlemen." I said "Have a seat." I then gestured to the envelopes which they all took from my table. "In those envelopes have ether a card with Yes or No written on it. I would ask for Lord Taro to open his envelope and read the card."

Lord Taro smugly opened the envelope and looked at the card he then checked who it was addressed to.

"I am sorry Lord Taro but you will not be marrying me."I then motioned to the door and he left. "Duke Leo please open yours."

"It was nice meeting you Princess I already know what is on my card I just hope that you and 'the priest' are happy." He said walking away saying Priest with utter disgust.

Helios just smiled at me before taking my hand and leading me out of my office. "I think now would be a good time to see the queen and king Court doesn't start for another hour."

"Yes I think that would be a good idea." I said walking with my arm on Helios' through the palace to the great hall where Court Business was held most days. My Parents were always there hours before court started sorting out what would happen that day.

We walked in and up to the three thrones two of which supported my parents.

"Mummy, Daddy can we talk to you?" I asked

"Of course sweet heart you don't have to ask." Dad said

"Well Daddy, for one Helios is my betrothed and I don't want anymore delays." I said

"What do you mean Serenity?" mum asked

"How soon can we hold the wedding?" I asked

Mum looked at dad for a second. "Two months maybe one and a half, why?"

"Well… you see… I… umm… Helios and I… well… we… ahhh…" I stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

"What Rini is trying to say is that over our resent courtship Serenity has become with child." Helios said in a way to calm voice for what he just announced to the King of the Solar System.

I watched the chock cross both my parents faces before my dad turned a strange colour.

"Daddy?" I asked

"Give him a moment sweet heart." Mum said rubbing my dad's shoulder.

"Yes the wedding will have to be sooner rather than later." My dad finally said "We'll have to get all the senshi here if we're going to get this thing on before you start to show. We only have 6 weeks at most."

"Sire, I think we have less than that, from what Rini has told me and my family history we have only 4 if we're lucky." Helios said

"What do you mean?' I asked

"In my family there has never been a single birth, ever."

"In that case we better get started today." Mum said starting to write a list and plan to get everything ready in time.

**Wedding day**

"Do you Princess Lady Serenity Shields take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Sailor Mars asked

"I do." I said through joyous tears.

"And do you High Priest of Elysian and Crown Prince Consort Helios take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" she asked Helios

"I do." He said confidently

"By the power invested in me by the Planets here today, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, Prince and Princess; you may now kiss the bride." Sailor Mars said.

And he did, he kissed me now as his wife, mother of his children and queen, and we lived happily ever after.

**Fin**

**I hope you liked it, it took me a little while to get this one out but I think it turned out alright. Please review to tell me otherwise or just if you have other comments or questions. So I may write a sequel but only if there is demand for it and I really need review or messages to tell me so, not just ones that have one word in them to. **

**Sailor Cullen :-)**


End file.
